Saint Valentin
by Paix'Q
Summary: La Saint Valentin, au sein de l'Organisation XIII... one-shot centré sur Axel et Roxas -donc AkuRoku, forcément- mais aussi un peu sur Demyx! Le pauvre, d'ailleurs... il n'avait rien demandé...


_Dsiclaimer:_ Pas à moi!

_Chtite__ note: _Voilà, voilà, il est 3h du mat', j'arrive pas à dormir et j'ai failli m'étouffer ce matin donc… ça ne pouvait que donner ça! Excusez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

**Saint Valentin**

Encore un matin comme les autres, au QG de l'Organisation XIII. Enfin…

"Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin! "

Une voix retentit dans l'oreille d'Axel. Une voix proche, très proche. Très forte aussi. Qui était l'idiot qui avait osé _gueuler_ si près de lui, alors qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller?

Le maitre du feu leva -à contre cœur- les yeux de son bol de céréales et tenta de mettre son poing dans la figure du malotru qui avait osé l'importuner alors qu'il était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Malheureusement pour lui, son coup fut paré par… un sitar. Celui de Demyx, plus précisément.

"Bordel, Dem'… fait pas chier dès le matin…" soupira le rouquin, en se massant la main.

Demyx fit la moue, mais continua. "Pas n'importe quel matin, Axel! C'est la Saint Valentin! La Saint Valentin! "

"C'est cool… mais tu t'appelles pas Valentin, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?…"

"Crétin." Le châtain donna un coup sur la tête du plus grand avec son instrument de musique. "Mais… ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la Saint Valentin…"

"Aie… non, je sais pas ce que c'est, et j'm'en fiche complètement si tu veux savoir! Laisse-moi bouffer tranquillement…"

Axel replongea le nez dans son bol sous le regard exaspéré du musicien.

"Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, le 14 février, est considéré dans de nombreux pays comme la fête des amoureux. Les couples en profitent pour échanger des mots doux et des cadeaux comme preuves d'amour ainsi que des roses rouges qui sont l'emblème de la passion." déclara Vexen, qui venait d'arriver, un livre à la main.

Axel ricana et failli s'étouffer en avalant une céréale de travers.

"Tu vois!" reprit Demyx. "Même lui, il sait ce que c'est!"

"Tout bon scientifique se doit de savoir ce genre de chose. "

"Si tu le dis Vexy…" ricanèrent en coeur les deux autres similis.

" Manants. " Le numéro IV leur lança un regard agacé, et s'assit sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la table.

Alors qu'Axel était encore en train de s'étouffer avec de la nourriture (décidément!), Demyx poursuivi.

"Voilà, je n'ai plus besoin de t'expliquer maintenant! Et donc, je me disais que, puisque aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin, je pourrais peut-être faire un petit concert, histoire de faire profiter à tous de ma magnifique voix en ce jour si… Axel, tu m'écoutes? A… Axel! "

Axel était agenouillé sur le carrelage, en train de rendre son petit déjeuner. Sa respiration était saccadée et son visage anormalement pâle. Pas qu'il soit très coloré d'habitude, mais… contrairement à Xigbar, il n'était pas allé se faire dorer sous le soleil des caraïbes, lui! Mais passons. Axel frappa le sol de son poing.

"Hey… ça va, vieux? " tenta Demyx, pas vraiment rassuré, en s'agenouillant près de l'autre garçon.

Le numéro VIII leva les yeux vers lui, et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Cette fois, Demyx n'avait pas été assez rapide pour parer le coup avec son instrument de musique (de torture plutôt, oui!).

"Co… connard! " haleta Axel, tandis que le numéro IX se massait la joue en grimaçant.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait!"

"T'es vraiment… trop con…! Ta bêtise… va me tuer…"

"C'est pas de ma faute si t'as avalé tes céréales de travers! " Le musicien donna un grand coup de sitar dans le ventre d'Axel, qui vomit de plus belle. "Bon, je vais demander à Xemnas si je peux, pour le concert… à plus! Meurs pas mon pote. Tiens bon! "

Sur ce Demyx se leva, donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule du rouquin qui agonisait toujours, et sortit de la salle à manger en chantonnant.

_"Il est vraiment lunatique ce mec…__ vraiment con plutôt…"_ pensa Axel, en s'écroulant par terre. Il se tordit convulsivement. Si ça continuait, il allait vraiment finir par y rester… quelle mort pitoyable! Le maitre du feu ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Un rire étranglé en fait. C'était ridicule. Il lui fallait de l'eau, immédiatement!

Il tenta de se relever en s'agrippant à sa chaise, mais s'écrasa lamentablement au sol. Vexen leva les yeux de son ouvrage. A quoi jouait encore cet abruti d'Axel? Oh, et puis ce n'était pas son problème après tout. Il retourna à ses occupations.

_"Quelqu'un… je meurs…__vite!_" Son voeu silencieux fut exaucé. A ce moment, Roxas entra dans la pièce, en se frottant les yeux. Il venait juste de sortir du lit, et n'était donc pas totalement réveillé.

"Ro… ro… roxy! " haleta péniblement le numéro VIII.

"Hmm… Axel? Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre? " Le blond bailla. Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et puis il réalisa. Axel était en train de s'étrangler.

Ni une, ni deux, il se précipita vers la table, versa de l'eau dans un verre et s'agenouilla près de son ami. Il le fit asseoir en passant une main derrière son dos et le força à boire.

Quelques verres d'eau (et jurons à l'encontre de Demyx) plus tard, le roux allait mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

"Euh… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? " questionna timidement le numéro XIII, voyant qu'à présent, Axel pouvait aligner deux mots sans frôler la crise cardiaque.

"Rien d'important, t'en fais pas! " répondit le garçon aux cheveux rouges. "Merci de m'avoir sauvé. J'ai cru mourir… vraiment…"

"C'était… pire que quand Larxène nous a enfermé dans salle de tor… euh, sa chambre? "

"Euh… non, quand même pas…" avoua le rouquin. Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire à la pensée de ce (chaleureux?) souvenir.

"Ah au fait…" s'enquit Roxas "J'ai croisé Demyx dans les couloirs tout à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin et… "

_"Demyx__… le salaud…"_ Axel serra les poings.

"Axel? " demanda le porteur de la keyblade en inclinant la tête sur le côté, devant le manque de réaction de son ami.

"Ah oui… la fête de euh… des amoureux… avec des roses rouges, l'emblème de la passion… ou quelque chose comme ça. " Le roux se tourna vers Vexen, comme pour appuyer ses dires, mais ce dernier était dans un autre monde. Un monde dont il était le maitre et dans lequel il dominait toute forme de vie. Un monde où tous êtres étaient inférieurs à lui, et où Xemnas rampait à ses pieds comme une vulgaire fourmi. Un monde où il piétinait les misérables fleurs de Marluxia en souriant sadiquement. Un monde vraiment tordu, à l'image son créateur. Un monde qui ne nous intéresse absolument pas pour l'instant.

"Mais… tu savais ce que c'était toi, cette fête? Avant aujourd'hui, je veux dire. " reprit le numéro VIII.

"Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le savais. D'ailleurs cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve étrange… avec un garçon aux cheveux blancs, il m'offrait des fleurs… et puis tout d'un coup, il a rougit bizarrement et il m'a donné un coup dans les côtes, puis il s'est enfuit. Effrayant. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais j'ai quand même senti le coup… d'ailleurs, il me semble que ce garçon m'as appelé _Sora_. Bizarre."

Axel étouffa un petit rire. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami.

"Bien… la journée des amoureux, hein… Roxy chéri, que dirais-tu de passer une journée romantique, avec moi, dans ma chambre?"

Roxas rougit violemment. Il était sûr qu'Axel allait sortir une réplique de ce genre! C'était tout lui, ça.

"Je n'ai pas encore déjeuné! "

Certes. C'était pour cela qu'il était venu dans la salle à manger au départ. Le rouquin jeta un oeil à son bol de céréales. _"Plus jamais!"_ Il détourna brusquement la tête, et feint de bouder la nourriture.

"Bon, mange sans moi… je vais encore vomir sinon, je le sens… " Il attrapa son meilleur ami par la taille, et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Si tu me cherches, je suis dans ma chambre… Roxy. "

Le visage du blondinet devint rouge écrevisse. "Idiot…"

Axel lui déposa un petit baiser sur la joue et sortit de la pièce, content de son effet. Cette fête n'était peut-être pas si stupide que ça après tout… Il allait bien s'amuser. Roxas était si mignon quand il était embarrassé.

En attendant que Roxas le rejoigne, il se mit en quête de trouver Demyx, histoire de le "châtier pour ses péchés". Il déambula à travers les couloirs un petit moment, sans succès. Cet endroit était vraiment immense. Pourtant le numéro IX n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de discret, le trouver n'aurait donc pas du être si difficile. Axel arriva au niveau des chambres. Il entra dans celle de Demyx sans frapper, mais malheureusement, ce dernier n'était pas là.

Le rouquin décréta que ce n'était pas la peine de se fatiguer davantage, et qu'il lui réglerait son compte la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait. Alors qu'il allait retourner dans sa propre chambre, il entendit quelqu'un hurler.

"QUI T'AS PERMIT DE CUEILLIR MES FLEURS, CRETIN! ET NON, ELLES NE SONT PAS EN PROMOTION LE JOUR DE LA SAINT VALENTIN! ABRUTI FINI!"

Axel haussa un sourcil. Marluxia?

"AAAAAH NON! PITIE! PAS LA FAUX! MARLUXY, NOOOOON! "

Et Demyx, apparemment. Le numéro VIII sourit machiavéliquement, puis ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Sa chambre qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très grande, mais au moins il avait la chance de ne pas avoir à la partager avec un autre membre de l'Organisation (quoi qu'être avec Roxas ne lui aurait pas déplut). Pauvre Zexion qui devait se coltiner Demyx! Ca ne devait pas être facile tous les jours. Axel grimaça.

Il soupira tout en se jetant sur son lit, puis contempla distraitement le plafond. Rouge, comme le reste des murs.

Trois coups se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Axel n'eut même pas le temps de dire "Entrez! " que déjà une tornade blonde s'engouffrait dans sa chambre. Roxas claqua la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci.

"C'est horrible…" haleta le garçon en lançant un regard effrayé au plus grand.

"Quoi donc? Oh! Laisse-moi deviner! Tu as vu Demyx se faire poursuivre par Marluxia, armé de sa redoutable faux, c'est ça?" demanda Axel, tout sourire.

"Euh, oui j'ai vu ça, mais non. C'est pas le problème. J'ai vu Vexen…"

"Pour sûr, c'est effrayant. "

"Mais non, i… idiot! " s'exclama Roxas, retenant difficilement un fou rire. Il continua. "J'ai vu Vexen... les cheveux mouillés et…"

"Brr… Vexy les cheveux mouillés… j'en frémis…" l'interrompit à nouveau Axel, en riant.

"Mais laisse-moi finir! " Le porteur de la keyblade envoya un des nombreux caleçons qui jonchaient le sol sur la tête de son propriétaire. "Donc Vexen… les cheveux mouillés… eeet… ah! Je sais plus! Euh… j'ai… oublié…"

"Quelle mémoire, Roxy! "

Le blond se leva d'un bond et sauta sur son meilleur ami, qui bascula en arrière sur le lit, Roxas se trouvant à califourchon sur lui. Il attrapa le caleçon, qu'Axel n'avait toujours pas retiré de sa figure, et tenta de l'étouffer avec.

"Affê… affêffe! Aaaff! "

"Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que tu dis? " le taquina le numéro XIII.

"Ofay, ofay… féfolé…"

"C'est mieux. " Roxas attendit quelques secondes puis envoya valdinguer le caleçon à l'autre bout de la pièce, il regarda Axel. Son teint rivalisait presque avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Presque. "Ca va…? " demanda-t-il quand même, l'air inquiet.

Le plus âgé hocha doucement la tête et reprit sa respiration.

"Fiouu! C'est la deuxième fois que je frôle la mortaujourd'hui! Quelle journée éprouvante! " Il agita sa main, dans un geste théâtral. "Bon maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux sortir de là? C'est pas que tu me broies les côtes là mais… tu me les broies, quoi! "

Le visage de Roxas s'empourpra. Il se retira de son ami et s'assit juste à côté. Après ça, aucun d'eux ne parla pendant au moins dix minutes. Roxas étant bien trop gêné pour ça et Axel… bien trop occupé à réfléchir.

"Tu sais Roxy…" commença finalement le rouquin, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. "Je suis vraiment bien avec toi. J'apprécie le temps qu'on passe ensemble, en mission ou bien au QG. C'est vraiment sympa. Et puis tu es drôlement mignon. Des fois, je… enfin, c'est étrange, non? Alors que les similis sont censés ne rien ressentir, moi, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai comme l'impression… d'avoir un coeur. "

Le numéro VIII était anormalement sérieux. Roxas le regarda… tendrement? Axel avait l'habitude de lui faire certains sous-entendus assez suggestifs, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Le roux semblait sincère, totalement. Et perdu. Le porteur de la keyblade ressentait exactement la même chose.

"Oui… moi aussi…"

Axel se tourna vers son ami, et lui prit la main. "Ne me quittes jamais. "

Le blond caressa le visage de celui-ci de sa main libre. "Jamais. "

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Roxas vienne se blottir dans les bras de l'autre garçon. C'était plus impulsif qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs ses joues d'un rouge soutenu le confirmaient. Il était vraiment très gêné. Mais il était aussi tellement bien. Le corps du maitre du feu dégageait une telle chaleur!

"Tu es bien audacieux aujourd'hui Roxy…" Axel avait retrouvé sa voix ironique, le numéro XIII rit nerveusement.

"Juste aujourd'hui. " Les garçons se séparèrent. "Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Axel. "

"Joyeuse Saint Valentin. " Les prunelles émeraudes rencontrèrent celles azures. C'était la première fois qu'ils se regardaient aussi attentivement, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien particulier. Les deux similis se rapprochèrent inconsciemment sans jamais se quitter du regard. La main d'Axel effleura les lèvres de Roxas tandis que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"AU SECOURS! AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! "

Demyx entra comme une furie dans la pièce, interrompant ses deux amis qui reprirent leurs esprits. Roxas s'éloigna brutalement d'Axel, et s'enfuit de la chambre à toute allure. Les mains du roux se crispèrent, alors qu'il sentait encore le contact des lèvres du blond sous ses doigts.

"DEMYX! ABURTI CONGENITAL! TU VAS ME LE PAYER! " hurla Axel, bouillant littéralement de rage.

Le musicien déglutit bruyamment et prit ses jambes à son cou, le rouquin à sa suite.

Ce jour là, le joueur de sitar courut jusqu'au soir, poursuivit par un fleuriste enragé, par un Axel enflammé _ainsi que par un scientifique __complètement __trempé_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dans le bureau de __Xemnas._

"Arg… Saix… de l'aspirine… vite." implora le supérieur, lamentablement affalé sur son bureau.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ce fut une belle journée, pour tous.


End file.
